The Knight
by Daisuke SSJ
Summary: Un joven genio muere pero el uno por ensima de todos lo hace renacer en el Universo Marvel como el hijo del Duende Verde, aunque le da unos regalos, ¿cómo reaccionará? ¿Cómo se preparará para los desafíos por venir? ¡Descubre aquí lectores! Oc bastante fuerte pero no super roto... o tal vez si. Por favor dale una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal chicos y chicas, como eatan espero que bien, la siguiente historia esta basada en la historia en "The Goblin" de "The Nameless Scribe" quien me dio permiso para tomar la idea, ademas una parte tambien esta basada en "Journey of the New Hero" de "Omni-Creator Kami of Anime" a el igual le mande un mensaje para pedirle permiso pero aun no me a respondido espero que no se moleste. **

**Tal vez este capitulo les parezca completamente copia y pega pero no es hacie hice uno qie otro pequeño cambio por que la verdad el inicio me gusta asi como esta espero les guste, ademas meti una pequeña pelea hecha por mi el proximo capitulo llevara mas partes escritas por mi.**

Me habían llamado de muchas maneras pero normal no era una de ellas.

Nacido en una familia estadounidense de clase media, mi padre trabajó como ingeniero de software en Londres. Era tranquilo, siempre observaba, raramente hablaba. Cuando mis padres interesados contactaron a los médicos, se reveló que yol era demasiado inteligente para conversar con niños pequeños. Con un coeficiente intelectual de 190 a la edad de ocho años, en los próximos 8 años, pase rápidamente por el lado académico de las cosas. Con un triple doctorado. en Inteligencia Artificial, Física Nuclear y Biología Celular, y en muchos proyectos, me converti en un genio de renombre mundial a los 16 años.

Debido a mi coeficiente intelectual, tuve una memoria casi perfecta en combinación con una memoria fotográfica. Usando eso, aprendi muchas cosas, desde artes marciales como Taekwondo, Karate, Krav-Maga, Jeet-Kune-do, hasta varios trucos como mentir perfectamente, actuar, bailar solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

También había desarrollado una semi-IA, que se instaló en cada uno de mis dispositivos computarizados, y los controlaba a mi entera disposición. También era un ávido fanático de los cómics, manga, anime, etc. Siempre queriendo emularlos, esos eran los momentos de mi diversión infantil.

Cuando tenía veinte años, algo cambió mi vida, tenía un tumor cerebral en la etapa 2.

Cambió mi vida, de divertirme, comenze a buscar formas de mejorar y extender mi vida útil. Comence a hacer todo y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme, desde practicar yoga y meditar hasta tratar de encontrar maneras de aumentar el factor de curación de mi cuerpo.

Me ayudó, dentro de un año, estaba más concentrado y enérgico que nunca, el yoga hizo maravillas para mi cuerpo. Fue 2 años por el camino que tuve un gran avance. Usando una combinación de productos químicos que simulan el factor de curación de un cuerpo humano, con la combinación de fluidos de nutrientes potentes, pude devolver mi cuerpo degradante a su condición máxima. Era el ídolo del ser humano. perfecto, excepto que no era tan perfecto, ya que el tumor seguía siendo un problema persistente, incluso si ahora me quedaban ocho años más.

Ahora, comence a centrarme en mejorar mi cerebro. Pensé que si un cerebro puede estimular los antibióticos después de un tiempo, tal vez también desarrolle una cura natural para mi problema. Usando el mismo concepto, comence a centrarme en los caminos neuronales de mi cerebro. Intente, e intente realmente, desbloqueó el 20% del poder potencial del cerebro humano, tenía un coeficiente intelectual de 245, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas causando mi muerte unos meses despues.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Vacío.

Eso fue todo lo que pude ver, un interminable vacío blanco en todas direcciones, sin absolutamente nada para distraerme. Mis recuerdos de lo que sucedió antes de esto fueron borrosos.

En este punto, quiero saber dónde estoy. ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Estoy en coma o algo así? ¡¿Estoy muerto ?!

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde diablos estoy?" Grité en el vacío en blanco en el que aparentemente me encontraba.

**"Usted reside dentro de mi reino, no hay necesidad de estar enojado o estresado"**, dijo una voz tranquila y desconocida detrás de mí. Era diferente a cualquier voz que había escuchado, ya que sonaba irreal y de alguna manera se podía sentir el poder dentro de la voz.

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era el dueño de esta nueva y misteriosa voz, y lo que vi fue una persona diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto, si es que se lo podía considerar una persona. La "persona" se parecía a un hombre, excepto por una diferencia clave: su cuerpo era completamente negro, aparte de millones de pequeños puntos blancos brillantes que parecían estrellas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, como si fuera el Cielo Nocturno dado en una forma humana.

"Uh, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿dónde diablos estoy? ¡¿Estoy muerto?" Prácticamente grité por segunda vez. Y en mi opinión, fue una reacción perfectamente justificable, dadas las circunstancias y la ubicación, por no mencionar al extraño misterioso que tengo delante.

El "hombre" se rió entre dientes. **"No hay necesidad de hostilidad. Permítame presentarme, soy**** The One Above All **** , el creador y gobernante del Multiverso. Ahora-**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Espera, ¿dijiste que eres The One Above All ¿Como ese que hace algunas apariciones y está vagamente referenciado en Marvel?" Pregunté, como no podía ayudarme a mí mismo, ya que era un gran fanático de Marvel, especialmente con los diversos cómics y películas.

**"Sí, ahora para responder a tus preguntas, estás actualmente en**** el**** Limbo, que es el límite entre el Reino Viviente y el más allá. Y para responder a tu otra pregunta, no estás muerto, pero tampoco estás vivo, de ahí la razón**** de ****Por qué estás aquí en el limbo en lugar del Reino Viviente o el más allá"** , dijo, completamente impasible por mi interrupción bastante grosera.

"Bueno, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿No debería estar en el más allá?" Era una pregunta legítima, aunque sentí que iba a suceder algo grande, ya que no todos los días conoces a alguien así, sin mencionar que recibes una confirmación de que los personajes de Marvel son verdaderamente reales.

**"Bueno, dada la ****muerte ****un tanto injusta que sufriste, junto con tus talentos e intereses únicos, tengo una propuesta para ti"**, dijo The One Above All.

"¿Una proposición? ¿Qué tipo de ... proposición?" Le pregunte con bastante cautela.

**"Sus habilidades y talentos,****podrían ser de gran utilidad para los demás, por lo que le ofrezco una segunda oportunidad en la vida"**, dijo The One-Above-All.

Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, pero desconfiaba bastante, ya que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "Me llamó la atención, aunque algo me dice que no es tan simple como una segunda oportunidad. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

El One Above All parecía divertido por esto.** "Te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad en la vida, que es algo que muchas personas matarían por obtener, y tu primera respuesta es '¿Cuál es el problema?'"**

"Nada viene sin un precio, y aunque suena bien tener una segunda oportunidad, quiero tener al menos una idea de en qué me estoy metiendo antes de decidir", respondí, ya que me negué a tomar esta "segunda oportunidad "si termina siendo un infierno.

**"El problema es que renacerás en un nuevo universo, que es parte de lo que la gente de tu mundo llama Marvel Multiverse, donde enfrentarás desafíos basados en las decisiones que tomes y determinará el destino del Universo. junto con el destino de los otros universos en el Multiverso, por no mencionar el destino de los que se encuentran a lo largo de su viaje. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una persona como usted puede cambiar el curso de los eventos y el destino en todo el Multiverso, p****i****ensó si Para bien o para mal, es tu propia decisión. Podrías ser un héroe o un villano, depende de ti "**, dijo The One Above All.

"¿Qué pasará si rechazo esta proposición?" Le pregunté antes al Ser Cósmico Todo Poderoso.

**" Pasarás a ****la otra vida**** por el resto de la eternidad, así de simple"**, dijo The One Above All en tono cortés.

Una parte de mí tuvo la tentación de rechazar la proposición y pasar a la otra vida, pero otra parte de mí, el gran fanático de Marvel, sentía curiosidad por esta proposición.

"Hipotéticamente, si acepto tu propuesta, ¿cómo funcionará esto? ¿Renaceré como un personaje de Marvel? ¿Obtendré superpoderes? ¿Hay alguna regla que deba seguir?" Le pregunté al Ser delante de mí.

**"Te permitiré elegir ****en ****qué personaje de Marvel deseas renacer, donde los dos se fusionarán esencialmente mentalmente, conservando el control y tus recuerdos y personalidad, y cualquier poder que ganes se basará en tu decisión**** o incluso puedo darte la oportunidad de ser un nuevo ser****. En cuanto a las reglas, le daré un reinado libre, ya que deseo ver su impacto en el curso de los eventos que se llevarán a cabo "**, dijo The One Above All.

Estaba muy entusiasmado con esta propuesta ahora, aunque había una cosa más que quería preguntar antes de hacer mi elección. "Si elijo ser un nuevo ser... un nuevo ser humano, pero digo que quiero los poderes o habilidades especiales o ventajas de otras personas, ¿puedo obtenerlas?"

El Uno-sobre-todo rió ante esta pregunta. **"Eres un individuo bastante ambicioso. Pero para responder tu pregunta, te daré ****los**** poderes de otros individuos. Aunque no ****es****pere recibir**** demasiados , no queremos que todo se ponga aburrido asi que solo 3.****.. Además, mientras le doy rienda suelta para que actúe como le plazca, en algunas ocasiones me pondré en contacto con usted. dependiendo de tu viaje, te pondré a prueba sobre lo lejos que has llegado y lo que has logrado, otorgando los poderes de individuos que pueden o no existir en el Multiverso en el camino ".**

Yo sonreí "Tendría que ser un tonto para rechazar esa oportunidad, especialmente con tales ventajas. Acepto".

El Uno-sobre-todo sonrió ante esto. "Excelente, ahora, ¿en quién deseas renacer y quiénes son los individuos adicionales cuyos poderes deseas tener?"

Ante esto, mi mente comenzó a correr mientras pensaba si deverdad queria renacer en el cuerpo de alguno de mis heroes... tras pensarlo por unos momentos decidi que no, queria formar mi propia historia"deseo renacer como un nuevo ser, no quiro tomar el cuerpo de nadi y respecto a los poderes dejame pensar..". Sabía que Marvel era increíble, lleno de toda clase de increíbles personajes y armas, entre otras cosas, pero también sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser Marvel, un héroe se destacó en mi mente constantemente.

"Spiderman", dije con orgullo. Si bien Peter Parker tuvo una mala suerte, especialmente cuando se trataba de una vida social y romántica, fue fácilmente el héroe más grande de Marvel, dada su tendencia a desafiar todas las probabilidades y su capacidad para inspirar y ayudar a otros ademas sus poderes... el sentido arácnido era el que mas me atraía"Aunque si pudieras aumentar un poco mas su capacidad de regeneracion te lo agradeceria".

El One-Above-All sonrio ante mi elección. **"Una excelente elección, ya que Spider-Man siempre ha sido un héroe que me llamó la atención**** y esta bien aumentare tu regeneracion digamos que si logan fuera un 10 te dare un poder de 9****. ¿Y q****uienes son**** los ****otros dos ****individuos cuyos poderes deseas tener junto a los de Spider-Man?"**

Una vez más, mi mente comenzó a correr. Sabía que tenía que ser inteligente al respecto, especialmente porque esta es probablemente mi única oportunidad de obtener beneficios tan increíbles, sin mencionar los peligros y los villanos que Marvel tenía. Y múltiples individuos habían aparecido en mi mente.

"Mi primera elección es Quicksilver, pero quiero que sea los poderes del que aparece en la pelicula de X-Men: Días del futuro pasado", dije, recordando el icónico mutante de la pelicula, todos los que la vieron quedaron facinados por su gran velocidad muy superior a la de su version en Avengers.

" Ya veo... gran elección, y el segundo individuo?" El Uno-sobre-todo preguntó.

"Quiero las habilidades de Taskmaster" dije. Vamos es uno de los mejores villanos, uno de mis favoritos con sus habilidades, Maestro asesino y táctico, Acondicionamiento a nivel olímpico, Atleta excepcional, Maestro combatiente y artista marcial mano a mano, Maestro espadachín y tirador, Maestro arquero, Reflejos fotográficos, Predicción del movimiento físico, Imitación de voz, Maestro del disfraz

**"Interesantes opciones, pero se las concederé."**, dijo el One-Above-All. **"Ahora, ¿estás listo para tu nueva vida?"**

"Estoy listo", dije, y hubo un brillante destello de luz antes de que todo desapareciera

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Cuando abri mis ojos pude ver a una mujer sosteniendome en sus brazos.

Mirando a la mujer, me doy cuenta de que era bastante hermosa. Cabello castaño cortado en un corte de duendecillo y una cara algo angulosa pero suave con ojos marrones.

"¿Norman? Ven a mirar a nuestro hijo".

Mirando hacia arriba, veo a alguien que se parece sorprendentemente a Willem Defoe, que viene y me mira.

"Oye, pequeño." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar un paso atrás y dejar que la dama (quien asumo que es su esposa) hable conmigo.

"Tu papá quiere llamarte Harold, pero creo que pareces un Alexander, ¿no crees?"

Por supuesto que no pude responder, así que ella solo sonríe y se queda dormida.

Esto va a ser tan raro

**Salto de tiempo (17 años)**

Así que una vez que me di cuenta de que Tony Stark y Norman Osborn existen, pensé que me prepararía. Teniendo en cuenta que son comics (o películas, todavía no estoy seguro) pensé que necesitaba prepararme para lo que sucediera, ya fuera la invasión de Chitauri en los Vengadores o la invasión de Skrull de Comics.

De todos modos, una vez que me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo cuando tenía unos seis meses, me comencé a preparar. Cualquier libro de ciencia que pudiera encontrar lo leí. Cualquier libro sobre idiomas, lo estudié. Todos los libros o papeles sobre mecánica que inhalé.

¿Cómo entendería esto un bebé? La mayoría de las personas tienden a olvidar que los niños absorben información como las esponjas, simplemente no están motivados para sentarse y estudiar como yo ademas con un IQ de 245 la verdad no fue nada dificil para mi aprender todo sobre este mundo..

Estaba en una misión para vivir. De ninguna manera en el infierno me iba a matar thanos o cualquir otro villano al azar en la calle.

Cuando tenía 8 años, ya estaba terminando mi estudio universitario. Cuando tenía 9 años, podía hablar francés, ingles, eapañol, japonés, árabe, ruso, alemán y latín. Cuando tenía 11 años, entendía la genética por encima del nivel universitario. Cuando tenía quince años, era un hacker maestro, y cuando tenía diecisiete años yo era un genio certificado altamente conocido.

Ahora que tengo 19 años, me parezco sorprendentemente a mi yo anterior: alto midiendo 1,78, con musculos definidos pero no exagerados, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, por lo que es una ventaja.

Al parecer no existe Harry Osborn, soy el heredero de la fortuna Osborn y de industrias Oscorp.

Pero estuve investigando y si existe peter parker y al parecertiene alrededor de 15 años.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Después de graduarme temprano en la universidad, Norman (me niego a llamarlo papá) comenzó a capacitarme para que me hiciera cargo de la empresa y comenzó a enseñarme las finanzas del negocio. Sorprendentemente, al negocio le iba muy bien, excepto por una cosa.

Alguien estaba malversando dinero de la compañía. No mucho, solo unos pocos dólares aquí, unos pocos allí, nada realmente notable. Desafortunadamente para el culpable, se ha hecho notable.

Esta es la razón por la que actualmente me dirijo a su oficina a las ocho de la mañana.

Camine por unos minutos hasta que abri la puerta de su oficina y vi a Norman tendido en el suelo.

Maldita sea. ¿Ya probó el suero Goblin en sí mismo? Eso significa que el hombre araña se despertó y está probando sus poderes en este momento.

Pronto tres personas entran corriendo a la oficina.

"Disculpe, pero mi padre no se siente bien, cualquier cosa que necesite decirle puede contármela". Los corté.

"Señor. Hubo un incidente ..."

"¿Qué tipo de incidente?"

"El Dr. Stromm ... Está muerto, señor".

"Muerto…?" Dice una voz ronca detrás de nosotros.

Dándome la vuelta, veo a Norman sentado en una silla..

"¿Que pasó?" Pregunto.

"Por lo que podemos decir, fue asesinado. Aunque no sabemos cómo".

"Entonces averigüe, no quiero una batalla en la corte. Ofrezca a su familia reparaciones para el funeral y ofrezca nuestras más profundas condolencias".

"Sí señor." Ellos dicen y poco después se fueron.

Esperemos que las cosas cambien un poco mientras estoy aquí ...

**(Salto del tiempo)**

Sí. Las cosas no cambiaron.

Poco después de ese evento, Green Goblin atacó y mató al General y al piloto de prueba del Exoesqueleto Aeroespacial. Desafortunadamente para Norman, esto no impidió que Aeroespacial se expandiera y ofreciera comprar la compañía a la junta de gobernadores. De ahí el motivo por el que actualmente me encuentro en una reunión con Norman y la Junta directiva.

Técnicamente no necesito estar aquí. Norman descubrirá que la compañía será comprada, Él mata a los miembros de la junta, él gana el control de la compañía y la venta se cancela. Estoy literalmente aquí porque Norman quiere que esté listo para dirigir la empresa en caso de que surja la necesidad.

"A partir de hoy, OSCORP Industries ha superado a Quest Aeroespacial como el principal proveedor de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos. En resumen, señoras y señores de la junta, los costos han bajado, los ingresos han aumentado y nuestras acciones nunca han subido". Norman está diciendo a los miembros de la junta.

"Maravillosa noticia, Norman. Es por eso que estamos vendiendo la compañía".

"¿Qué?"

"Quest se está recapitalizando tras el bombardeo. Se está expandiendo. Hicieron una oferta que no podemos ignorar".

"¿Por qué no me dijeron?" Norman pregunta en estado de shock.

"No quieren una lucha de poder con la administración arraigada. El trato se cancela si se cumple. La junta espera su renuncia en 30 días", dice un miembro de la junta. Realmente necesito recordar sus nombres uno de estos días.

"No puedes hacerme esto", dice Norman. "Comencé esta compañía ... ¿Sabes cuánto me sacrifiqué?"

"Norman, la junta es unánime. Estamos anunciando la venta después del Festival de Unidad Mundial. Lo siento". Dice un miembro.

"Estás fuera, Norman. tú tambien, Alex". Otra nos dice.

"¿Seguros que Estoy fuera?" Norman murmura mientras yo asentí. No estamos tan fuera como ellos piensan.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Uno de los miembros de la junta pregunta.

Desechando su pregunta, simplemente le digo que no se preocupe por eso.

Es hora de hacer algo más de planificación.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Volviendo a casa, me disculpo rápidamente y me dirijo a mi habitación. Hace unos años pude hacer retroceder unas cuantas paredes y hacer una entrada secreta detrás del espejo en mi habitación, similar a Norman en la sala de estar.

Sí, dejando tal lugar público simplemente no es inteligente.

Abriendo la entrada secreta, entro y miro alrededor. No era mucho, pero este era mi algunas cosas aquí y allá, una navaja de afeitar aquí, una bomba de calabaza allí, es aquí donde estoy entrenando desde que consegui este lugar, puedo decir con suficiente confianza que no soy facil de derrotar, creo que tengo la habilidad para eestar en igualdad en una pelea con el capitan america y podria apostar en ganar. Definitivamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme contra los Chitauri.

Quizás se esté preguntando por qué estoy tan concentrado en entrenar. Bueno, es bastante simple, estoy tratando de ser poderoso y consiguiendo habilidades de pelea es la forma mas facil, ya tengo la fuerza y la velocidad pero si no tengo habilidad podrian derrotarne facilmente. Spiderman fue mordido por una araña radioactiva que se escapó y tiene super poderes pero le hace falta entrenamiento por eso aveces es vencido facilmente, el Súper Soldado Serum del Capitán América le dio aumento fisico al capitan pero lo mas importante en el es su entrenamiento, no quiero estar confiado solamenre en mis poderes

Ahora el único problema que tengo es elegir un nombre y un disfraz cuando salgo de héroe. Pensándolo bien, ¿quiero ser un héroe?

Al diablo, sí, voy a ser un héroe.

Ahora para venir con un traje y un nombre ...

Sentado, saco un lápiz y un papel y empiezo a dibujar.

Veamos ... una máscara antigás incorporada a la máscara, aislamiento de los ataques eléctricos, una IA (la cual cree hace unos años llamada Scarlett) integrada en la máscara conectada a la armadura, tal vez garras en las puntas de los dedos para ataques de rango cercano ...

Dibujando el traje en el papel, finalmente tengo un dibujo de lo que quiero.

El traje cuenta con un casco al estilo troyano pero no hay forma de mirar hacia dentro pues solo tiene una marca en forma de **Y **donde las dos puntas son el lugar donde se encuentran ubicados mis ojos, pero todo esta cubierto por un cristal ultra reforzado, me brinda protección contra los ataques basados en gas utilizando la máscara de gas que se integraría en la máscara. Se conectará Scarlett a la máscara y me conectará con los escáneres de la policía y cualquier suceso del mundo, lo que me permitirá un aumento razonable en el control de la situación .

El traje cuenta von repulsores en las palmas de las manos, en las plantas de los pies y en la espalda sobre la capa blamca por si hay una batalla en el aire y necesito usar mis manos, la verdad esto esta bastante inspirado en el traje que tony usara en infiniti war solo que mi traje es completamente gris brillante, pues este traje esta hecho de nanotegnologia y metal liquido, algo no muy dificil de hacer para mis capacidades intelectuales.

El traje se activaria con un comando cerebral o vocal pues el traje se encontrba "almacenado" en un pequeño auricular que estaria en mi oreja derecha, al actuvarce el traje lo primero que cubriria seria mi cara poniendome el casco de inmediato... ma o menos como starlord.

Al levantarme y hacer una lista mental de las cosas que necesito para hacer todo esto posible, salgo de mi taller. Una vez que Green Goblin aoarezca tambien lo hara The Knight; También podré usar los recursos de Oscorp para mejorar mi diseño original para más adelante.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

"¡ BIENVENIDOS AL DESFILE DEL DÍA DEL FESTIVAL DE OSCORP!"

Hoy es el día en que Green Goblin se convierte en un villano público al matar a los miembros de la junta.

Honestamente, quiero salvarlos, realmente quiero salvarlos ... pero todos son tontos que arruinarán mis planes, así que salvarlos está fuera de las opciones.

"Hola Alex, no hay malos sentimientos ¿verdad?" Preguntó uno de los miembros mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Por supuesto que no señor, fue comprensible".

Por supuesto, nos referíamos a la reciente decisión tomada por los miembros de la junta de vender Oscorp contra los deseos de Norman Osborn.

"¿Has visto a tu padre? ¿Él debería estar aquí para la revelación de las noticias para vender Oscorp?"

"No se preocupe, señor, estoy seguro de que pronto estará aquí".

Caminando hacia la mesa tomo un par de tragos .

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Ese es nuestro planeador!"

Dándome la vuelta, veo al infame planeador volando hacia nosotros.

Retrocediendo unos pasos para mantenerme fuera del alcance de la explosión de esa bomba de calabaza, observo cómo se desarrolla la acción.

"¿SEGUROS QUE ESTOY AFUERA!?" El Duende Verde grita antes de lanzar la bomba y provoca que los miembros de la Junta se vaporicen.

"¡HAHAHAHA!" Él se ríe antes de que Spiderman entre y lo patee.

Ahora, tal vez te preguntes: ¿Por qué literalmente no hice nada? ¿Por qué soy tan desinteresado con la muerte de los miembros de la junta?

Bueno, los miembros de la junta no me gustaron y mis planes me involucran como propietario de Oscorp, no de Aeroespacial que posee a Oscorp.

Oye, no me mires con desaprobación, Stark construyó cosas que explotaron antes de que él fuera Iron Man y Thor era literalmente un Príncipe guerrero que mataba a gente para ganarse la vida antes de ser enviado a Midgard. Se me permite asegurarme de que sea el jefe de mi compañía. Como dijo Batman, no te mataré, pero tampoco te salvaré.

Ahora, basta de romper la cuarta pared. Tiene bastante de una paliza con Deadpool y She-Hulk en los cómics.

Centrándome de nuevo en la pelea decido que ya es hora de que Knight haga su aparicion, acegurandome de que nadie me viera y pidiendole a Scarlett que desactivara las camaras que estan en el lugar toco mi oreja derecha donde se encuentra un pequeño auricular negro "Sacrlett activa el traje".

"Entendido señor" la voz de Scarlett es una voz de una chica seria pero sexi, ni un segundo despues de haber recibido mi orden los nanobots actuaron en metal liquido creando mi casco y inmediatamente tambie mi traje.

/si quieren ver el traje busquenlo asi, pero ya saben borren los espacios. ** fmc4g7mn5fwizv**

Salgo volando a gran velocidad con los propulsores dirigiendome hacia el duende verde quien estaba batallando con Spiderman en el aire, al llegar a ellos le propino una patada en el rostro o mejor dicho en la mascara a el dunde tumbandolo de su planeador.

"Oye amigo los duendes no vuelan asi que quedate en el suelo" dije mientras lo veia levantarce del suelo donde habia caido por el golpe.

"TU! TE MATARE" Norman se lanzo hacia mi con furia lanzando golpes y patadas las cuales detenia o esquivaba con facilidad, Norman cada vez se volvia mas histerico y predecible, en un momento de nuestra pelea Spider-Man le lanzo una telaraña al rostro obstruyendo su vison por unos segundos.

Aproveche el momento para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago lo cual lo dejo con lo que podia notar era mucho dolor.

"ESTO NO ES LO ULTIMO QUE SABRAN DE MI¡" Gritando esa frase norman llamo a su planeador y lanzo dos granadas calabazas en donde se encontraban los civiles Spider-Man logro sacar a alguna personas con su telaraña mientra yo sacaba a los que quedaban con mi velocidad.

"NOS REUNIREMOS DE NUEVO SPIDER-MAN" Asi Norman escapo.

"Gracias por ayudarme amigo... ummm cual es tu nombre" Spider-Man se acerco a mi mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Puedes llamarme Knight, ademas no es nada... ahora que soy un heroe es mi deber ayudar... ya he llamado una ambulancia para que lleven a los heridos al hospital, aunque revisare si hay alguien que necesite atencion urgente y si es asi lo llevare yo mismo, nos vemos luego Spidey" Terminando de hablar con Spider-Man me acerque a los heridos.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

En el lado positivo, mientras Norman estaba ocupado con un berrinche, pude dar diseños de una armadura de exoesqueleto basada en el Goblin Verde ligeramente modificada a los científicos de Oscorp. La única diferencia real fue que se veía más completo que el y tenía un casco. Pude convencerlos de que si el suero era un fracaso y no podíamos hacer que los soldados fueran más fuertes, bien podría hacer que sean más difíciles de matar. Esta armadura, una vez completa, sería capaz de llevar una bala perforadora al cofre sin que el usuario tenga tanto como un moretón o un francotirador en la cabeza sin siquiera un dolor de cabeza.

El traje ** i2awozxf3rk7wr**

La armadura estará hecha de una aleación experimental, similar a la de Vibranium en su durabilidad y por lo ligera que sea, todavía no es tan duradera como la cosa real. Estaba pensando en llamarlo Adamantine por el mítico metal de la maza de Hércules.

Este material es cuatro veces más duradero que el acero convencional, pero solo la mitad del peso. La armadura final pesará solo alrededor de ... ¿treinta libras? ¿Cuarenta? Cincuenta a lo sumo dar o tomar. En el lado positivo, no restringe el movimiento con su diseño, puede torcer, doblar, saltar, todo sin muchas restricciones, si las hay.

Una vez que hicieron el prototipo, iba a usar uno como mi propia armadura, pero con colores ligeramente diferentes y un estilo de casco diferente, también puedo agregar algunos artilugios.

Llegando a trabajar en los diseños de los artilugios.

suspiro.

"Esta va a ser una noche larga ..." murmuro.

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

En pocas semanas, habían pasado muchas cosas. La acción de gracias llegó y se fue, la tía May fue enviada al hospital, el prototipo de armadura se completó, mejoró y la producción comenzó.

Hoy fue el día en que me convertí en el dueño de OSCORP Con la muerte de Norman por venir.

Caminando a través de las instalaciones de prueba de OSCORP, observo cómo se ponen las armaduras a través del vidrio blindado. Usamos a Los soldados profesionales para probar la armaduras y ver si fueron capaces de ser utilizados por el soldado promedio. Les hicimos pasar por una simulación de combate para probar su durabilidad, lo cómodo que es y su uso en el campo. Hasta ahora ha sido capaz de resistir una bala utilizada para matar elefantes. Esas balas son aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de mi antebrazo. El portador de la armadura pudo disparar y todo lo que hizo fue dejarle un moreton de tamaña mediano y derribarlo unos metros.

"Bueno, parece que mi idea fue un éxito!" Sonrío mientras camino.

"¡Señor, este nuevo Material es milagroso! ¡Es más fuerte, más liviano y más barato que el Titanio! Todas estas armaduras nos habrían costado casi diez veces más si hubiéramos usado casi cualquier otro metal".

"Eso es una gran noticia, doc. Si podemos convencer al ejército de que compre esto en lugar de concentrarnos en el suero, ¡podríamos obtener cuatro veces la ganancia proyectada!"

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Así que ahora mismo estoy de vuelta en mi taller trabajando en la modificación de la armadura que tengo para adaptar mis propios diseños y algunas mejoras.

La boca de la máscara tiene un ligero cambio de voz, lo que hace que mi voz pase de mi habitual tono suave a una voz un poco más grave. Piensen en batman pero con un tono ligeramente más alto.

La armadura en sí misma es bastante impresionante; capaz de recibir una paliza, tiene una variedad de defensas y armamento muy alta... con el hecho de que manejo los nanobots a mi antojo me da la capacidad de mejorar el traje a la mejor forma de adaptarce a la ocasión. El traje en sí está aislado contra una variedad de ataques. Está aislado contra el calor, el frío y los ataques eléctricos, lo que lo hace increíblemente útil contra enemigos como Electro, Pyro o incluso Ice Man. El trauma contundente está protegido con la adamantina en la armadura, Probablemente podría recibir un golpe de Thing sin mucho más que un moretón.

Pero la mejor parte? La armadura no es ferrosa, lo que significa que Magneto no puede controlarla. Con suerte nunca tendré que probarlo, pero honestamente no estoy seguro de si los X-Men existen en este universo o no. Teniendo en cuenta que la trilogía de Spiderman está en el MCU en este momento, la posibilidad de un equipo X-Men es muy real.

Probablemente debería poner atencion en eso ...

Terminando el traje, me quedo atrás con asombro, fue una belleza ...

Ahora volviendo con mi empresa... SI mi empresa.

Para cada una de las diferentes ramas del ejército, OSCORP modificó la armadura ligeramente para adaptarse mejor a las necesidades de las ramas. La Fuerza Aérea era del mismo color que sus trajes estándar y fue diseñada para resistir la alta presión sin dejar de ser cómoda para el usuario. La máscara fue diseñada para parecerse a una máscara estándar como la que usa la fuerza aérea, la única diferencia es que tiene su propio suministro de oxígeno capaz de durar hasta dos horas. También tiene su propio paracaídas personal, todo lo que necesita hacer es presionar un botón en su dedo índice, similar a cómo Ant-Man se contrae.

El Ejecito es un color arenoso con un patrón de camuflaje por todas partes, fue diseñado no solo para mantener al usuario fresco, sino también para mantenerlo protegido. Su máscara tiene visión nocturna incorporada y un filtro para la boca, asegurándose de que no entre arena.

La Armada es un diseño de camuflaje azul y gris con equipo táctico submarino específico si es necesario. Con dos horas de aire, está diseñado para soportar la presión de hasta 400 pies debajo de la superficie mientras los mantiene cómodos a 80 grados Fahrenheit. Sus máscaras tienen imágenes térmicas, por lo que pueden ver debajo del agua y por la noche.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ocuparme trabajando en un nuevo diseño para uniforme para la policía , Scarlett me hablo sibre un informe.

Escuchando lo que acaba de decir.

"Oh bueno... ¡Muy bien cono diria mi amigo Ben Tennison, Hora de ser heroe!"

Activo mi traje y salgo volando por la ventana.

¿El informe que me dio Scarlett ?

Spider-Man y el duende verde estaban luchando en el puente de Brooklyn, los niños de la escuela dentro de un autobus estaban en problemas.

Esta fue la noche en que murió el duende verde

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Volar al puente de Brooklyn era bastante simple; la parte difícil era ver a Spider-Man sosteniendo el autobus lleno de niños con una mano y su red con la otra. Parecía que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para sostenerlo.

Volando hacia abajo, corté el cable con mis garras mientras lo tomaba con la otra mano, volando a la seguridad.

"¡QUÉ!" gritó el duende verde. "¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVE!?"

Dejando a los niños en el puente y arrancando la puerta del autobus, vuelo para encontrarme cara a cara con él.

"Oye duende. Yo soy el que se atreve". Yo digo con un tono burlesco.

"¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres ? ¡Tú Malnacido!"

"Iba a ser amable contigo, pero al parecer quieres recibir una paliza. Puedes llamarme el Knigth".

Casi podía ver sus ojos estrechos de ira hacia mí.

"Bien. Vamos a ver quién es el mejor, el Duende o el caballero?" Gruñe mientras me lanza las bombas.

Alejándome del camino, comienzo a jugar al gato y al ratón con él, manteniendo su atención en mi mientras Spiderman se asegura de que Mary Jane y los niños estén a salvo.

THWIP

Web de repente se estrelló contra la cara del Duende verde cuando Spider-Man se balancea y aterriza en la parte superior del puente.

"¡Oye Duende, parece que tienes un nuevo amigo!" bromeó mientras le lanzaba unas cuantas telas más.

"Oye, sabes Spider-Man creo que este es el inicio de una amistad entre nosotros tres" Digo mientras le tiro unos cuantos rayos de energia.

Después de arrancar la telaraña de su cara y esquivar los rayos de energia me lanzó una bomba.

Normalmente hubiera hecho algo como bloquearlo o volar, pero pensé que si me iba a golpear, mi traje podría haberlo manejado.

Excepto que no me estaba apuntando, estaba apuntando a las personas detrás de mí.

Al ver la bomba volando a mi lado, me doy vuelta y veo al grupo de civiles que se interponen en su camino.

"No en mi guardia" Digo mientras vuelo para interceptarlo mientras le disparo con mi rayp repulsor.

Spider-Man debe haber pensado que yo lo tenía controlado, porque él no corrió tras la bomba.

¡BOOOMM!

Volando frente a la multitud, mi mano derecha extendida pues con ella fue que destrui la granada.

"¡Todos! ¡A un lugar seguro, El duende verde intentará lastimarlos!"

"¿Quién demonios eres y por qué deberíamos escuchar a un tipo que se aparece de repente" gritó un neoyorquino.

"Llámame el Knight . ¿Y por qué deberías escucharme? Acabo de salvarte la vida de su bomba, ahora vete a un lugar seguro".

Dándome la vuelta para volver a la lucha, me doy cuenta ahora de por qué Spider-Man no ayudó.

Green Goblin debe haberlo agarrado y lo llevó a luchar sin ninguna interrupción.

No en mi guardia.

Encendiendo la imagen térmica, sigo el rastro de calor que su planeador dejo atras.

Espero poder ayudar a Spidey un poco más esta noche.

Siguiendo el camino hacia un viejo edificio en ruinas, veo al duende verde y Spider-Man en medio de una pelea. Desafortunadamente Spider-Man parece estar perdiendo.

Atrapado por el Duende Verde, Spider-Man se ve roto, golpeado y magullado ... pero no recuerdo esta parte de la película. En lugar de tumbarse en el suelo con el Diende Verde sosteniendo ese tridente extraño, El Duende Verde sostiene a Spider-Man por el cuello, sosteniéndolo contra la pared.

Saltando de mi planeador, escucho la conversación entre los dos.

"Iba a ofrecerte una oportunidad más para unirme a mi equipo, pero tú y ese caballero realmente me molestaron". El gruñó "Así que voy a matarte. Agradable y lento. Una vez que termine contigo y me asegure de que el caballero esté muerto, MJ y yo. ¡Vamos a tener un tiempo de cariño!" Gruñó con una alegría casi inhumana y sádica.

Tal vez debería intervenir.

Volando hacia el le golpeé el antebrazo con una patada, haciendo que dejara caer a Peter y saltara varios metros en un intento de me mirara en shock.

"Tú…" gruñe.

"Yo. Vamos, Duendi. Vamos a dejar a Pete fuera de esto. ¿Mantenegamoslo en la familia?"

Él me miraba confundido hasta que mi mascara retrocedió hacia el resto de mi traje , mostrando mi cara.

"Alex ...?" el jadea

"Sí. Vamos, Norman. Abandona al duende verde, eres mejor que esto". Suplico, pero tal como lo había sospechado, mis súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

"¡Me traicionaste!" Grita mientras me acusa de rabia.

"¡No, nos traicionaste Norman! ¡Te convertiste en un monstruo, una amenaza para la ciudad!" Le devolví el grito, bloqueando sus golpes de rabia.

"¡CÓMO ME BLOQUEAS! ¡YO SOY EL DUENDE VERDE! ¡SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE!"

"Ese es el problema no soy cualquier hombre, estoy por ensimia de los seres humanos en poder y en inteligencia, crree un traje mejor, mejores armas, soy mejor en todo. Me convertí en una mejor versión de ti y de los humanos. "

"¡BAH! ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡YO SOY EL GOBLIN VERDE! No eres nada mejor". Grita mientras me lanza golpes, golpea y patea. "NO ERES MI HIJO!"

Esas palabras probablemente habrían causado que Harry se derrumbara en angustia si nuestros roles hubieran sido revertidos. Aunque para mi Él nunca fue mi padre, no era más que un psicópata que pretendía ser mi padre, y uno malo en eso.

"Entonces no eres mi padre". Es todo lo que digo en respuesta antes de que mi máscara abierta se cierre, mostrando los ojos sin emoción del Goblin.

Tomando su siguiente puñetazo, lo uso para golpearlo en la cara y luego tirarlo a la misma pared que cubrió a Spider-Man no hace cinco minutos.

"Y debido a eso, no tengo que contenerme".

(Tercera persona POV)

Spider-Man estaba teniendo un mal día, su tía estaba en el hospital, el amor de su vida fue secuestrado por un psicópata completo con un mal traje de Power Ranger que casi fue arrojado a su muerte, y luego fue secuestrado por el mismo Psicopata que secuestro a MJ . Ahora estaba viendo a Green Goblin y Alexander Osborn peleando, pero lo extraño era que Alexander sonaba como si supiera quién era Green Goblin, llamándolo papá y todo eso ... pero eso significaría que El Duende verde es ...

"¿Norman? Pero eso no tiene sentido ... ¿qué tendría que ganar?"

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, observó la pelea con un interés renovado, ayudaría, pero El duende verde le rompió la pierna en su pelea una vez que aterrizaron.

Esperemos que Alexander... Knight sea capaz de defenderse.

/

(Alex POV)

Al ver a Norman levantarse, le di un puñetazo en la cara, la combinación de mi propia fuerza increíble y la armadura de adamantina nanotegnologica que le dio a mis golpes un poder devastador. Golpeandolo hacia atrás, avance, le di un puñetazo, lo pateé y lo derribé.

Cada golpe que lanzó fue alimentado por la rabia, debido a esto se volvió descuidado. Sabía dónde iba a golpear mucho antes de que el lanzara el golpe. Combinando su ira con lo cansado que estaba, apenas podía seguir el ritmo.

"Esa bomba * Jadeo * debería haberte matado, * Jadeo*¿Cómo Obtuviste esa tecnologia?" Él pregunta mientras trata de golpearme de nuevo.

"Soy increiblemnte inteligente". Es todo lo que digo, ya que una vez más agarro su puño y lo devuelvo.

"¡OK! ¡OK! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGASE! ¡NO ME GOLPEES!" Finalmente grita.

No me digas que está a punto de hacer el mismo truco que hizo con Spider-Man.

Quitándose la máscara, me miró con miedo.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño. Era el Duende, ¡ME HIZO HACERLO! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!"

Abriendo mi máscara de nuevo, me arrodillo hasta que estuve en su nivel, simplemente suspiré.

"No sabes cuánto quisiera hacerlo Norman". Yo digo.

Inmediatamente se anima, casi sonriendo.

"Pero desafortunadamente Norman, no piedo". Suspiro ... "Además, ¿no dijiste que ya no era tu hijo? No tengo que hacer nada".

Inmediatamente, su expresión aliviada se convirtió en una de pura determinación, la determinación de matar y destruir a todos en su camino.

"Entonces muere Knight ". Dice mientras presiona un botón en su antebrazo.

Saliéndome del camino, solo puedo mirar mientras la escena infame se desarrolla frente a mí.

Caminando hacia el moribundo (y todavía luchando) Norman Osborn, lo miro con pena.

"Lo siento mucho ..." digo. Y en cierto modo, lo era. Si no hubiera sido corrompido por la Fórmula Oz, podría haber sido un gran héroe, pero después de que el suero afectara su mente ... no había otra manera de detenerlo realmente.

"Alex ..." me susurró.

Y con eso, el Poderoso Norman Osborn tomó su último aliento.

Apagando su planeador, lo saco suavemente de él y lo dejo a un lado.

Recogiéndolo, camino hacia donde yacía Pete, apoyado en unos restos.

"Hola Peter". Digo mientras coloco el cadáver de mi padre en su planeador, atándolo con una cuerda que tenía preparada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendolo y como me conoces?" Preguntó, mirándome en shock.

"¿Saber qué? ¿Que mi padre era un Psicopata empeñado en arruinar tu vida? ¿O el hecho de que eres el hombre araña?"

"Umm ... ambos?"

"Lo he sabido desde el desfile, tu cuerpo puede estar cubierto, Peter, pero tu voz sigue siendo la misma, hice que mi IA indentificara tu voz comparándola con las voces de las personas en New York atravez de sus telefonos asi fue como supe que eras tu(es obvio que no le diria la verdad de por qie sabia). Si quieres, tengo algunas cosas que puedo incorporar en tu traje para hacerlo un poco más protegido y disfrazar tu Voz un poco. Nada lujoso, solo un poco de relleno adicional aquí y allá. ¿Cómo supe que él era el Duende Verde? Lo mismo, solo que tenía algo que ganar al matar a los miembros de la junta, si murieron, tenía el control total De la compañía. Lo gracioso fue que una vez que ganó ese poder, esencialmente me lo ofreció todo para que puediera seguir su búsqueda de ti. Fue un poco triste ... "

Sacudiendo mis pensamientos a un lado, me siento junto a Peter.

"Déjame ver tu pierna".

"¿Qué?"

"Está roto, ¿no? Tenemos que colocarlo en una férula hasta que pueda llevarte a mi taller para arreglarte mejor".

"Umm ... Ok?"

Agarrando un tablón tirado en el suelo, lo rompo en medio camino largo y se lo traigo.

Colocando su pierna en posición y colocando las dos tablas a cada lado, le pido que haga una telaraña sobre su pierna.

"Por cierto, ¿es natural la trlaraña? ¿O es artificial?"

"Oh, es artificial". Dice mientras se levanta un poco la manga para mostrarme uno de sus tiradores web.

Otra diferencia entre la película y lo que soy actualmente.

"Eso es increíble ... la resistencia a la tracción debe estar fuera de los límites ... y lo hiciste con las partes cotidianas por ahí?"

"Umm ... si?"

"¿Qué te parece esto, Peter? Obviamente no soy un psicópata completo, me gustaría ofrecerte la oportunidad de utilizar los laboratorios profesionales, químicos, tecnología, lo que quieras de Indistias OSCORP. Puedes crear un nuevo lanzador de telaraña un poco más duradero que un par de relojes viejos, y tal vez podamos agregar un poco de protección a ese spandex tuyo? ¿Qué dices? "

"Qu-Qu-¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Sí, realmente, necesitas más protección. Espero convertirme en un superhéroe, y creo que es una situación de ganar / ganar. Puedo darte una insignia para que trabajes en algunas cosas, y a cambio, tal vez Puedes ayudarme con algunas ideas en las que estoy trabajando ".

"Yo ... yo ... por supuesto ... Wow, ¡esto será increíble!"

"Genial, ahora vamos. Necesitamos regresar a mi casa".

Volando junto al planeador de Norman, tengo a Spider-Man aferrado a mi espalda, como un paseo de caballito ... eso suena tan raro.

Al controlar el planeador para que me siguiera, finalmente regresamos al Osborn Penthouse.

Saltando al balcón, agarro el cuerpo de Norman y lo llevo adentro, sentándolo en el sofá. Dejando a Spider-Man afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo, ojala lo disfruten **

"Scarlett llama a la policía para denunciar el asesinato de Norman, culapa al Duende Verde ..."

Solo me quede mirando el cuerpo de norman unos segundos.

Solo suspiro, dirigiéndome al balcón donde dejé a Spider-Man; Lo levanto de nuevo y salgo volando en dirección contraria al penhouse osborn.

Luego de un minuto de vuelo aterrizamos en un callejón.

"Por que venimos aca,¿acaso tienes un base secreta o algo asi en este lugar?"

"Se podria decir que si tengo una base secreta pero no esta en este lugar, esta en mi casa"

"Entonces ¿por que nos trajiste hasta aca?"

"Aun no quiero que sepan que Alexander Osborn es The Knight, y seria muy raro que The Knight llegue siempre al penhouse osborn"

"Entiendo"

Terminando de hablar me puse al lado izquierdo de peter y puse mi mano derecha detras de su cabez mientras mi mano izquierda sujetaba su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Que haces?"

"Sosteniendote para evitar el latigazo"

"¿El que?"

"La-Ti-Ga-Zo"

"¿A qu-"

Sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta acelere con mi velocidad mutante... luego de hacer pruebas e investigaciones descubri que los mutantes si existen en este mundo aunque aun no hay campañas antimutantes, luego de revisar mi ADN descubri que mi gen mutante estaba presente, asi que creo que The One Above All me dio mis poderes por medio del gen mutante.

Respecto a mi velocidad, gracias a que sabia de su existencia desde el comienzo de mi vida, apredi a controlarla hace varios años, mi percepción de las cosas se mueve a un ritmo normal, pero logre 'ajustarla' de una forma que mi percepción acelerada la puedo activar cuandp yo deseo o cuando se activa mi sentido arácnido, asi que se podria decir que golpearme es practicamente imposible, a menos que tengas una velocidad igual a la mia y aun asi cuentp con mis otros poderes.

De todos modos, corri con Spidey junto a mi, mientras corria podia ver que todos estaban inmoviles, bueno...gracias velocidad.

Pronto llegamos a mi casa pero suponiendo lo que iba pasar a continuación corri directo al baño, poniendo a Spider-Man frente al inodoro.

Cuando mi percepción del tiempo volvio a la normalidad pude ver como Spider-Man se daba cuenta de lo sucedido ademas rapidamente se quito su mascara para poder vomitar.

Luego de haber bomitado bastante, se labo la boca con agua del lavamanos.

"¿Acaso eso fue super velocidad?"

"Asi es, es uno de mis poderes"

"¿Uno de tus poderes... acaso tienes mas?"

"Si, soy super listo y super guapo, jajaja"

"Aja... bueno ¿donde estamos?"

Esa gue la pregunta que me hizo mientras lo llevaba a mi habitacio y luego entramos a mi habitacion secreta.

"¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada!" yo digo

"Whoa…" murmura en shock.

El Taller es bastante simple, es literalmente de 3 metros de alto, por 10 metros de ancho, por unos 20 metros de largo. En el extremo más alejado del taller estaba mi escritorio, rodeado de docenas de planos y una variedad de herramientas. Junto a él había una serie de estantes, donde podía colocar mis maquetas de armaduras... estoy pensando en hacer armaduras para el ejercito.

Alrededor de la mitad de la sala había un ring donde probaba y practicaba artes marciales, ademas habian varías maquinas de entrenamiendo, pesas y demas.

Ademas habia una caminadpra mejorada para aguntar grandes velocidades, como la de flash en la serie The Flash.

Después de eso, las paredes se usaron para sostener una variedad de proyectos en los que estaba trabajando, un dispositivo EMP(ataque de pulso electromagnético) y algunos otros dispositivos estaban colocados en estantes o colgados en la pared.

"Whoa ... Esto es ... Wow". Spider-Man dijo mientras miraba todo.

"Eh. Funciona. Espero hacer algunas renovaciones en el sótano en una fecha posterior, tal vez hacer una Knight cueva o algo así".

Él sólo me miró divertido.

Ah, sí, DC no existe en este universo como un cómic. Olvidé ese pequeño detalle.

Agitando su mirada confundida, toco mi auricular en mi oreja derecha para que asi la armadura comience a desaparecer de mi cuerpo y 'almacenarse' en el auricular.

Debajo de mi traje, llevaba un sencillo atuendo con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra y un Jogger de color gris. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaban cómodos.

tome algunos suministros médicos de mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar en las heridas de Peter.

"Probablemente deberías llamar a tu novia, ella probablemente se está volviendo loca en este momento".

"¡Oh sí! ¡Cierto!"

Puede que sea un genio, pero seguro que puede ser olvidadizo.

Llamando a MJ, me dejo comenzar a trabajar en su pierna, agarrando una pequeña daga de Adamantina de mi escritorio y cortando la red. Mirando sus heridas, miro en intrigado cuando los profundos surcos y magulladuras que estaban allí casi desaparecieron. Las magulladuras se curaron completamente y los cortes parecían casi pequeños rasguños.

Supongo que mi regeneracion seria asi sin la mejora, aunque puedo decir que debo tener una regeneracion muy superior a peter en estos momentos, aunque no se que tan buena sera, aun no he sido herido nunca.

Sacudiéndome de mi estupor, me aseguro de que el hueso estaba correctamente colocado (Gritó un poco, cosa buena que ya había colgado con MJ).

"¡Podrías haberme advertido!"

"Ups?" es todo lo que digo cuando agarro una gasa para envolver la pierna.

"Tienes un factor de curación increíble, Peter, en una semana ya habrá desaparecido casi por completo. Mañana por la mañana le dirás a tu tía que te torciste el tobillo y un amigo te dijo que te pusieras esta bota por un tiempo". —Digo mientras le entrego una bota médica. "Esto mantendrá el hueso recto hasta que sane, supongo que lo necesitarás por aproximadamente ... ¿tres días? Cuatro maximo. Mi mejor consejo sería regresar aquí en unos tres días y veremos cómo te va. Ah, y pasar por el vestíbulo como Peter Parker. No pasar por la ventana como Spider-Man. Dejaré que Sebastián sepa que eres bienvenido aquí ".

"¿Sebastián?"

"Mi mayordomo". Es todo lo que digo mientras le arrojo algo de mi ropa de repuesto, me doy vuelta y le dejo tener algo de privacidad mientras él se cambia.

"¿Tienes un mayordomo?"

"Sip."

Dándome la vuelta una vez que me hizo saber que había terminado de cambiar, le entrego algo que acababa de terminar.

"Esta es su nueva tarjeta de identificación de Oscorp. Si necesita trabajar en algo, solo llámeme y puedo instalarlo en un lugar donde nadie esté trabajando".

"Amigo ... ¿Estabas hablando en serio?"

"Umm ... ¿sí? Necesitas mucha más protección que solo ese Spandex del departamento de teatro de la escuela, Oscorp puede ayudarte con eso y con muchas otras cosas. Nuevo y mejorado fluido de telaraña, traje nuevo, o al menos ¿Mejorado, un poco más de tecnología? Oscorp puede ayudar si nos dejas ".

"Yo ... yo ... Ok. Acepto. ¡Es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar!"

"Pensé que dirías eso". Dije mientras le aplaudía el hombro. "Ahora ve a casa antes de que tu tía se preocupe".

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

Ha pasado casi tres meses desde la muerte de Norman Osborn, y muchas cosas han cambiado. La propiedad de Oscorp inmediatamente fue para mí y Oscorp como negocio nunca tuvo más éxito con la venta de la Armadura de Aquiles al Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Sí, llamé a la armadura la Armadura de Aquiles. Qué puedo decir, fui un aficionado a la historia en mi vida pasada.

Spider-Man aceptó mi oferta para tomar prestadas las instalaciones de Oscorp para actualizar su spandex a algo un poco más duradero. Ahí es donde entré para ayudar. Usando una malla del Adamantine, pude rehacer su traje. Visualmente se ve casi exactamente igual, solo un poco más grueso que el spandex. Este tejido de malla no es tan duradero como las placas de armadura que usa el Ejército, pero definitivamente es capaz de protegerlo de las balas perdidas ...

Ahora que lo pienso, debería ver si el Departamento de policía local podría usar esto ...

"Fred, se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Recuerdas la malla de adamantina que se me ocurrió la semana pasada? A ver si puedes hacer un uniforme de policía con eso".

"Sí señor."

Fred fue mi principal ayudante científico; actualmente estaba a cargo de todo lo que hago con el Adamantine. Le di ideas y él las hizo realidad.

De todos modos, pude mejorar la máscara de Spider-Man con una semi-IA similar a la mía que lo conectó a los escáneres de la policía y lo conectó a mi software de reconocimiento facial, la principal diferencia era que Scarlett era una IA que puedo decir con seguridad no se queda detras JARVIS, Ademas tiene una funcion de auto apre disaje asi que puede ir formamdo una especie de personalidad asi que hace varias cosas independientemente, pero el de peter fue completamente activado por voz. En el lado positivo, solo funcionó con su voz y mientras la máscara estaba puesta. Si fuera alguien con la máscara, no funcionaría. Otra cosa que le ayudé a agregar fue que las lentes tenían la capacidad de oscurecerse, actuar como gafas de sol o dejar entrar más luz.

Pero mi cosa favorita de todos los tiempos fue el cinturón utilitario. Así que soy un fan de Batman, no puedo evitarlo.

Su cinturón de araña en realidad está guardado debajo de su camisa, tiene cartuchos de tela adicionales, algunos primeros auxilios básicos y algunos rastreadores que están conectados al Semi-IA de su traje para que pueda rastrearlos. No mucho, pero a medida que aumenta su experiencia, puede agregar más o quitar algunas cosas de él.

Básicamente, terminamos con un traje que parece el traje promedio de Spider-Man, pero mucho más duradero, no tiene que preocuparse por quedarse sin web, y puede rastrear a los malos en toda la ciudad.

Dale la bienvenida mundo.

Otra cosa que hemos retocado fue su telataña. Si bien era una mezcla increíble de productos químicos para el hogar, decidimos que, como arma, fallaba gravemente.

Al jugar con su telaraña, no ayudé mucho, solo le di algunas ideas como una granada de telaraña, la telaraña con una pequeña carga electrica, cosas así que él podía cambiar con una pequeña esfera en sus tiradores de telaraña.

Sin embargo, pude echarle un vistazo a su telaraña, y tuve que admitir que ... Fue impresionante, la resistencia a la tracción estaba fuera de las listas, si tuviera un hilo de estas cosas, podría arrastrar un avión de pasajeros a través de la pista sin que la teñaraña incluso se esforzarse. Es realmente increíble.

Después de actualizar su traje, rápidamente nos convertimos en los vigilantes buenos y malos de Nueva York, Spider-Man era el feliz y afortunado Boy Scout que vestía de rojo y azul, mientras que yo era el oscuro y aterrador que llevaba una armadura.

El Daily Bugle rápidamente comenzó a llamarnos villanos y afirmó que mi motivo yo er el sucesor del Duende Verde, o que estaba trabajando para el.

Asique pense en algo, necesito una forma de responder a esas acusaciones asi que decidi introducirme en la redes sociales.

Entonces, rápidamente configuré un perfil en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook. Tenía que ser creativo aunque ya se habían tomado cientos de cuentas falsas con el nombre de 'The Knight'.

** The Knight Silver:**

Lo puse en honor a QuickSilver.

**Twitter: **_¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy su guardián en armadura, The Knight Silver, que viene a ustedes en persona! Echa un vistazo a mi Insta y Facebook!_

Pronto surgieron las primeras respuestas:

_Santa mierda es esto real?_

_La cuenta es falsa_

_Ni siquiera tiene una foto de perfil!_

_¡Los chistosos no son una buena cosa!_

Gruñí, por supuesto que no me creyeron. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Así que rápidamente me vestí y me metí en la ciudad como The Knight. Vole hacia el puente de Brooklyn y me tomé un selfie mientras flotaba sobre la concurrida calle por el tráfico de abajo.

**Twitter**:_ Ah, nada como un paseo por los aires, poder evitar el trafico es lo mejor. ¿Os gusta el traje? Esta mierda es cara!_

Luego coloqué la foto como mi foto de perfil y la publiqué en Instagram y en mi historia de SnapChat. Entonces me eché hacia atrás y esperé.

_Santa mierda es él!_

_¿The Knight en Twitter? ¡¿Qué carajo ?!_

_¡Rápido! Alguien hackee su teléfono y averigue quien es!_

_Señor Knight señor, soy un gran fan! ¡Gracias por proteger nuestra ciudad!_

Me dio un poco de risa el comentario pidiendo que hackearan mi telefono, mi telefono lo hice yo mismo y al igual que todas mis cosas tiene incorporada a Scarlett, para poder hackear mis cuentas tienen que tener un IA el doble de buena de lo que es Scarlett... y bueno ni JARVIS puede hacerlo.

Respondí a quien pude, ellos dándome las gracias y yo aceptando su gratitud.

Al final de ese día, mi cuenta se convirtio rápidamente en una de las que tenian mayor cantidad de seguidores, alcanzando más de un millón de seguidores en Twitter, Insta y Snapchat y Facebook. Incluso Twitter y facebook hicieron de mi cuenta la cuenta oficial de The Knight, dándome la pequeña marca azul. Sonreí, sí, es bueno.

**/UCMVSICDC/**

A pesar de que JJ Jameson era un idiota total, Spider-Man y yo aún nos las arreglamos para proteger la ciudad de la mejor manera posible, a menudo nos unimos para eliminar varias pandillas o grandes negocios que no podíamos sacar solos. Incluso terminamos conociendo a Daredevil un par de veces. Con suerte, mi armadura pudo bloquear los latidos de mi corazon de su increíble audición, no quiero que mi Identidad salga a nadie más que a Spider-Man, la única razón por la que lo dejé ver era para que pudiera confiar en mí y quería ayudarlo.

Después de la venta de la Armadura de Aquiles, comencé a financiar al Dr. Otto Octavius en su investigación de energía ilimitada. Sé lo que estás pensando; ¡Se convierte en Doc Ock haciendo eso!

Bueno, espero cambiar eso, también espero que me preste los diseños de sus brazos, tal vez hacerle a Spider-Man un traje de Iron Spider o hacerme algo para mi.

Suspirando de agotamiento, me recuesto en mi silla en mi oficina oficial del Penthouse, no en mi taller, y me froto los ojos. Con todo lo que sucede, no he podido dormir tanto como normalmente lo hago. Dirigir una empresa es agotador.

Mirando a la televisión por un segundo, una noticia me llama la atención. Al subir el volumen, miro en shock cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando.

"El Genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo Anthony 'Tony' Stark ha sido declarado desaparecido".

Apagando las noticias, empiezo a planear. Este es el comienzo de Iron Man 1, tal vez pueda ayudar a Tony.

Dirigiéndome a mi taller, saco mi arma EMP de la pared. Con suerte, con un poco de ajustes, podrá deshabilitar el traje de Iron Monger ... ahora cómo hacer que sea un rayo enfocado en lugar de un pulso ...

Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

/

(Unos días antes en Afganistán)

"Encuentra una excusa para lanzar a uno de estos y personalmente te garantizo que los malos no querrán salir de sus cuevas."Afirmo El famoso, o infame en algunos círculos, Tony Stark.

Tony Stark estaba teniendo un buen día, acababa de demostrar su nuevo misil, los soldados le mostraron respeto y admiracion.

Pero una cosa realmente apagó su buen humor. Tan pronto como llegó a Afganistán, vio de inmediato a todos los soldados vistiendo un tipo de armadura.

"Eh, tú." Le dijo a uno de los soldados de menor rango en el área. "¿Qué llevas puesto?"

Tan confundido por la pregunta, el soldado ni siquiera podía formular un comentario ingenioso al respecto.

"Es una nueva armadura diseñada por Oscorp Industrias". El soldado dijo.

"Espera, ¿Oscorp hizo esto? ¿Ese niño Alex Osborn? De ninguna manera".

"Es cierto, señor, me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo admitir. Estuvimos en combate activo la semana pasada y me hubiera muerto si la armadura no me hubiera protegido del disparo de francotirador".

"Espera, ¿esta armadura te protegió de un disparo de francotirador? De ninguna manera. ¿Cuán duraderas son estas cosas de todos modos?" Stark dijo mientras miraba la armadura.

"Nos dijeron que podía protegernos de casi cualquier cosa que no fuera un tanque redondo, señor".

Haciendo una pausa en su movimiento, miró al soldado delante de él.

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ningún metal conocido podría hacer eso. Tendría que ser titanio, pero no es eso ... no estarías de pie si fuera titanio ..."

Completamente en modo inventor, Tony Stark pasó los siguientes minutos estudiando la supuesta Armadura de aquiles.

"El metal debería ser tres veces más fuerte que el titanio, pero un tercio del peso, eso es imposible ..."

"Señor, le necesitamos para la presentación". Otro soldado llamo a Tony.

Caminando hacia su misil, reflexionó sobre la misteriosa armadura de Aquiles. ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?

Dos cosas que sabía, Osborn era más inteligente de lo que decía ...

Y él había visto la armadura antes ...

**/UCMVSUCDC/**

**Fin del capitulo. **

**En el proximo capitulo entrarán en acción dos peliculas, una es marvel y la otra, pues adivinen.**

**Sugieren algun rival para alex? Un supervillano que le de un reto.**

**Porfavor comenten. **


End file.
